Plunder: The Train Wreck
by Vault08
Summary: A short story based on a basic multiplayer plunder match, with a few minor changes like permanent death to make the writing flow better. Let me know if I should do more of these, and if I captured the characters well enough. Oneshot.


_Author's Note: This is a one off story, just an idea I had that would be fun. For the sake of this fanfiction I'm changing the 'rules' of the plunder match from instead of capturing the treasure multiple times you only have to capture it once to win, everyone starts with just a pistol, and there is no respawning. This is told from the hero characters' point of view._

_Heroes:_

_Nathan Drake_

_Chloe_

_Elena_

_Cole_

_Tenzin_

_Villains:_

_Flynn_

_Draza_

_Lazarevic_

_Eddy Raja_

_Dead Explorer_

Nate, Chloe, Elena, Cole, and Tenzin all move to take cover behind one of the flipped over train cars. Nate, who is on the end, peeks around but can't see anything. He turns to his teammates, and sighs. "Can't see a damn thing. Finding this treasure might be harder with all this snow." He says, before cocking his 92FS-9mm pistol.

"Let's split up." Cole chimes in. "Elena, come with me. We'll go to the left, climb up that ledge. Nate, you take Tenzin and Chloe and head up the middle. Sound good?"

Nate nods. "Alright, see you guys towards the middle." He says, before glancing to Chloe and Tenzin. "You guys ready?" He asks. Chloe nods her head and gives a whispered 'yeah', and Tenzin gives what Nate assumes is a sentence of acknowledgement in Tibetan.

Nate rolls out of cover, and moves forward to a small crate, taking cover behind it. He reaches down to find an AK-47 buried in the snow. He lifts it up, and smirks. "Ha. Guess one of those jackasses forgot their guns." He says, before checking the clip and cocking it. Chloe runs ahead of Nate, Tenzin behind her. Nathan quickly catches up, and all of them take cover behind a crate running longways.

Chloe peeks her head up, glancing around. A smile creeps over her face, and she glances to Nate and Tenzin. "I can see the treasure! Let's just get it back to our chest, and-" Suddenly a sniper rifle shot is heard. Nate glances to Tenzin and then Chloe. "Elena and Cole didn't have a sniper rifle. We're not alone here."

Cole and Elena run quickly, having climbed the ledge and now advancing toward the center of the train wreck. As they do, they duck and move behind a rock, Cole motioning with his hand for Elena to crouch. She looks up to him with a confused face. "What's wrong?" She asks, holding her pistol tight in her hands. He glances to her with a stern face. "I saw someone. It wasn't Drake, Tenzin, or Chloe." He says, before peeking around the corner again. He turns back to Elena, and hesitates before pulling out his pistol. "I think it's clear. I'm gonna move up to that train car leading from this side to the other. Stay here, wait for me to tell you to come up." Cole says, and Elena agrees to stay put.

Cole quickly turns out of cover and moves forward, suddenly a sniper shot rings out, and Cole falls backwards, hit by the shot. Elena cries out "No!" She says, before crouching again, not wanting to give away her cover point.

Slowly the man with the sniper rifle advances forward to the fallen Cole, revealed to be Eddy Raja. "Ha! Got you!" He says, before kicking Cole to make sure he is dead. He then turns, and yells "Zoran! We're not alone here, we-" Suddenly a small spray of bullets hit Eddy in the back, and he falls down. Elena gasps, and turns to see Nate, Tenzin, and Chloe. She gives a sigh of relief, and they all move up to her cover.

"We're not alone here, Elena. We've got to get the treasure and get out." Chloe says, and Elena nods. Nate turns to Elena, and she gives him a sympathetic look. "They got Cole, we tried to-" Suddenly, a still-alive Eddy Raja comes around the corner and tackles Nate, punching him in the face. Tenzin raises his pistol and fires a shot into Eddy's head, killing him for good.

Nate stands up, rubbing his eye. "Bastard." He says, glancing at Eddy's corpse. Suddenly a spray of FAL fire takes the team by surprise and they all dive for cover. Nate and Elena are both hit, and cry out. Nate took a stray shot that barely grazed his shoulder, but Elena was hit in the left side of her stomach.

"Shit." Nate says, before aiming his gun over the top of the small cover they are behind and blindfiring most of the clip in the general direction of where the shots came from. He ceases fire momentarily, and moves out of cover. "Go for the treasure!" He shouts to his teammates, before running into the train car that acts as a bridge between the two sides of the trainwreck. He narrowly dodges a grenade sent in his direction, jumping just as it explodes. He lands safely inside the car, but quickly takes cover.

"Come out!" Yells a voice to Drake. He easily recognizes it. Zoran Lazarevic. Nate shakes his head in disbelief, before moving across the train toward the other side of the train wreck. As he reaches the center, Lazarevic enters the train car, and fires a moss-12 Shotgun at Drake, who dives to cover, barely avoiding it.

"Come on Lazarevic, you ugly bastard!" Drake taunts, before pulling a grenade from his belt. He pulls the pin and tosses it over his head, before peeking over and watching it land at Lazarevic's feet. Lazarevic looks down, and gasps, before it explodes, killing him. However, it also causes the cart Drake is in to snap in two, and Nate comes falling out of a large hole where he threw the grenade into snow down below, dropping his gun in the process.

He slowly glances up to see Draza and the Dead Explorer looking down on him, the Dead Explorer holding the treasure they'd come after. Draza gives a small chuckle, and aims his pistol at Nate, before pistol shots were fired at him, some hitting him. Draza glances up to see Chloe and Elena firing at him. He turns and runs, taking a few bullets to the back and legs. Nate quickly gets up, grabbing his AK and running forward. He turns to see Elena and Chloe aren't following him. He slows his pace a bit, and waves his arm. "Come on, they've got the tr-" Suddenly a three round burst from an FAL hits Nate in the upper left shoulder. He falls into the snow, the blood panting the snow around him a deep red.

"Damn!" Chloe whispers under her breath. Elena turns to her, and then glances to the top of the create they have taken cover behind. She reaches her hand up, and pulls a spare grenade and an uzi from the top of it. She tosses her pistol into the ground, and looks to Chloe. "Let's go get him, hey, where's Tenzin?"

At the Villain spawn point, the Dead Explorer and a wounded, limping Draza reach the train car their chest lays behind. As they round the corner they find Tenzin standing there with a sniper rifle. A moment passes where Draza gasps, and then Tenzin fires, hitting the dead explorer directly in the head killing him. Draza jumps to take cover, pulling his FAL out. Tenzin turns and begins to run for cover, but Draza, wounded as he is, pops out and fires off a three round burst, two of the shots hitting Tenzin's left knee. Tenzin falls to the ground, the sniper rifle slipping from his hand. Draza slowly advances towards Tenzin, who rolls onto his back. He attempts to pull out his pistol, but Draza quickly fires another three round burst into Tenzin's chest before he can, killing him. Draza gives a small grunt, and turns around, heading for the treasure.

Chloe and Elena advance towards Drake, before diving to cover just a few feet away from him. Elena moves to the far right, taking cover behind a small crate, and Chloe takes cover behind a vertical crate. Harry Flynn, who is holding an M4 Machine Gun, advances on Drake. As he reaches Nate's body, he rears his head and laughs. "Guess you lost this one, eh mate?" Flynn taunts, before raising his M4. Chloe quickly turns and aims her pistol firing a shot and hitting Flynn in the left shoulder. Flynn gets hit just as he fires his own gun, which misses Drake. Flynn then turns and dives behind a train cart for cover.

"I've got him! Elena, get Nate!" Chloe says, before running in a diagonal direction after Flynn. Elena hops over her cover, and picks up the shotgun that fell from Lazarevic, before kneeling beside Nate. She helps him up, and pulls him to cover before he regains consciousness. He glances to her, and then moans in pain from his shoulder. She hands him his AK, and he looks to her. "Get the treasure!" He says, and she nods, before taking off in the direction of the villain chest.

Chloe moves to the other side of the train cart Flynn ran behind. She takes cover behind the end of it, and ejects the low clip from her current pistol before inserting a new one and cocking the gun. She then advances slowly toward the other side of the cart.

Flynn is waiting on the other side, having taken cover just behind it. He gives a small chuckle. "Got you now." He says, before popping out from the other side and firing on Chloe. Chloe rolls backwards and fires back, and Flynn advances forward, taking cover behind some crates. Chloe jumps into the train cart and hides behind one of the seat, before jumping over it and hiding behind another, getting closer to Flynn. She hesitates, and then moves forward to take cover behind the wall surrounding the train cart back exit, but Flynn pops up and fires a shot with him M4, hitting Chloe in the thigh. Chloe falls, but quickly pulls herself to cover and Flynn fires several more shots in her direction.

Chloe hesitates, panicking a bit. She blindfires with her pistol for a few seconds, and then hears a dreadful 'click', indicating her clip is empty. She ejects it and reaches into her pocket, only to find she is out of ammo. "Damn!" She yells, before tossing her gun onto the ground. She notices an empty, blown out window near her. She manages to get to her feet, and climb out of it.

Chloe moves to the side of the train car, peeking around it. She sees nothing. Guessing Flynn has ceased fire, she crouch-limps her way to the side of the crates where she last saw Flynn. She breathes deeply before turning, planning on melee attacking Flynn. She gasps when she sees nothing. "Where the hell did-" She starts, before Flynn jumps onto her back, wrapping his arms around her neck. He snaps her neck, and pushes her corpse into the ground. He picks up his M4, and looks at Chloe, before chuckling a bit. "Gotcha by surprise, hm?" He sarcastically asks Chloe's corpse, before chuckling and moving into the train cart.

Elena reaches the train cart that has the Villain chest behind it. A sniper shots rings out from just behind it, and she cocks her shotgun, before moving around to the side of the cart. She spots the treasure, and her eyes widen. Suddenly, Draza rounds the corner holding an FAL, and Elena fires her shotgun, but her shot was off, missing Draza. She rolls back and takes cover behind the cart just as Draza fires a three round burst from his FAL.

"Come out, coward!" Draza screams, taunting Elena. Elena smirks, and pulls a grenade from her belt. "Here!" She yells, tossing the grenade to Draza's feet. Draza throws his gun to the ground and begins limping away. The grenade explodes and sends him flying in the opposite direction from his chest.

Elena quickly rounds the corner and turns to see Tenzin's dead body. She sighs, and then picks up the treasure. She turns before throwing it quite a ways, picking up her shotgun and moving toward the treasure which is now in the center of the train wreck. She reaches it, and Nate stands up from his hiding spot, holding his AK. He looks to her and she nods. "Got it. Tenzin's dead, let's move!" She says. Nate raises his eyebrows and smirks. "Alright, alright." He says, before moving to run beside her.

As they move toward the hero chest, they pass another train cart. Suddenly Flynn pops out from behind it, and fires several shots into Nate's chest. Nathan Drake goes down for good this time, and Elena quickly tosses the treasure forward, before turning to run for cover. Flynn fires several more shots, and one hits Elena in the right arm, causing her to cry out as she reaches cover. Flynn quickly retreats to cover, reloading his gun.

Elena examines her wound, before pulling out her pistol with her left hand, unable to wield a two handed gun now. She fires a few shots in Flynn's direction, but Flynn does not fire back. She slowly stands up, aiming her pistol at where Flynn was, but then she slowly lowers it. Suddenly, Flynn comes up from behind. Elena turns and fires her gun twice into Flynn's chest just before he could reach her for a melee attack. Flynn falls forward into the crates, dead. Elena shoots him once more in the head just to be sure.

She hops over the cover, and glances sympathetically at Nate's corpse. His eyes were wide open. Elena shakes her head and picks up the treasure, before moving slowly toward the hero chest, her two bullet wounds slowing her down.

Draza, who is surprisingly alive, climbs atop the train cart near his villain chest, holding the sniper rifle Tenzin had attacked them with. He slowly brings it to his shoulder, wincing in pain from a bullet wound in his arm. He glances down the scope, before seeing Elena kill Flynn through the scope. He focuses in on Elena attempting to take the treasure to the hero chest. He smirks a bit, before firing right as the crosshairs pass over her head. The shot succeeds, and Elena falls into the snow, dead. Draza, the last man standing, tosses the sniper rifle aside and limps to the other side of the train wreck, picking up the treasure. On his way back to the villain chest, he passes the corpses of the hero team and his fellow villain teammates. Finally, he brings the treasure to the chest and sets it inside, securing victory.


End file.
